


The Cafe (unfinished)

by memememeow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: Dan gets dragged to a suspicious cafe by his friend Ross.(honestly, I've had this in my drafts since 2016 and at this point I don't think I'm gonna finish it. If anyone else likes what I have started, please feel free to write the ending~)
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Cafe (unfinished)

Dan groaned, tugging his arm out from Ross's grasp for the umpteenth time. 

"Ross, do you have to fucking grab my wrist like that? Just tell me where we're going and I'll follow you," he sighed. 

"Nope," Ross replied deviously, making a sharp left that Dan almost missed. They were walking through a section of town that he was unfamiliar with. Ross had offered to take Dan out to lunch, saying that he'd found a place that Dan would love and being extremely cryptic whenever Dan asked him any questions about it. 

"For fuck's sake, Ross," Dan began just as Ross stopped abruptly and shoved him into a doorway. 

"We're here!" he announced triumphantly. Dan sighed and looked around. It seemed like a quaint little cafe, with orange-y walls and neat, secluded booths. Only a few people were there, quietly sitting by themselves. Ross was already walking up to the counter and talking to the employee there. Dan followed them to a booth in the back, looking at the serene paintings and not paying any attention to what they were saying. 

They sat and the server lady handed them menus, announcing that the waiter would be with them shortly. Ross smirked at Dan. 

"So what's so special about this place?" Dan asked, glancing at the menu. It seemed pretty average, with all the things you'd expect from a cafe on it. 

"Oh, you'll see," Ross grinned, barely even looking at his menu. 

They fell into an easy conversation while waiting for the waiter to arrive, talking about video games and school. Eventually, hurried footsteps approached their table, and Dan looked up to see a man about his height holding a little notepad and brushing his brown hair out of his face. Dan noticed that he had a blond streak and he was wearing a maid dress, which was weird. 

"Hi, sorry about the wait!" their waiter chirped. "I'm Arin, and I'll be your server for today. Is there anything I can get you all started with? Coffee, water, a blowjob?" 

Dan spluttered. Ross cackled. Arin looked confused. 

"Woah, woah, what?" Dan looked frantically between the uncomfortable server and the laughing Ross. 

"It's a sex cafe," Ross giggled. "And I knew you'd feel weird about it, so I didn't tell you anything." 

He turned to Arin. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable, dude. We'll each have a water and I'd like that blowjob when you get back with them, if that's alright," he ordered casually, as if he'd been doing it for years. Arin nodded and smiled, scurrying off. 

"What in the entire fuck, Ross?" Dan exclaimed as soon as he was out of sight. 

"Look, man," he began. "You need to get laid and I knew just the guy. I mean, c'mon. He's totally your type! That's why I asked for him specifically." 

"Okay, yeah, but I don't want to feel like I'm just taking advantage of this dude because he's cute and he offered." 

Arin set a glass of water in front of him and Dan jumped. 

"Th-thanks," he stammered, wondering how much Arin had heard. Ross sat up straighter. 

"Thanks, man," he started as Arin dropped to his knees. 

"Of course," he replied with ease, sliding Ross's jeans down his legs and mouthing at his half-hard dick through the fabric. Ross let his head fall back and Dan felt uncomfortable, like he was an intruder in this scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I don't intend on finishing this but i would absolutely LOVE if someone else did! happy quarantine everybody


End file.
